


Agents of Hydra

by cute_spidey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_spidey/pseuds/cute_spidey
Summary: — Получается, кто-то все это время сливал о нас информацию Гидре? — потрясенно выдыхает Питер. — Напомните, Фьюри ведь говорил об «остатках», которые легко уничтожить, да?..— Не просто «кто-то». — Баки качает головой. В душе — какой-то зимний холод, сковывающий внутренности. — Кто-то из нас. Гидра пустила свои корни не только в ЩИТ, но еще и в Мстителей.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	Agents of Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> @Stp_asking, @peter_prkt, @kidksyu - солнышки, которые познакомили меня с винтерспайди, этот фанфик целиком посвящен вам, потому что без вас его бы просто не было.  
> Примечания автора:  
> Заранее прошу прощения за то, что мне пришлось сделать персонажей плохими. Я их честно люблю, и дарковые они только для этой истории)  
> Фанфик также можно прочитать здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9777118/25155204

_— Сержант Барнс, — Зола фальшиво-приветливо улыбается ему, — процедура уже началась. Ты снова станешь оружием Гидры._

_«Нет. Нет!» вопит воспаленный мозг, а вибраниумная рука сама стучит по плотному стеклу криокамеры. На Золу эта картина не имеет никакого впечатления._

_— Заморозить его._

_Картинка перед глазами меняется мерзлым узором на стекле._

_— Баки-Баки-Баки, — шепчет Земо, легонько встряхивая кроваво-красную книгу перед его лицом. — Неужели ты думал, что код навсегда стерли с твоего сознания?_

_— Обнулите его, — слышится голос Брока Рамлоу. В этот раз, когда он покидает комнату, его наполовину обожженная голова не поворачивается._

_«Нет. Это невозможно. Это неправда!» кричит сознание, прежде чем голову пронзает дикая острая боль._

А потом Баки просыпается.

Питер сидит рядом, включив свет и устало, но с большой тревогой вглядываясь в его испуганные глаза. Маленькие ладони скользят по щекам, на которых осталась влага, царапаются об острую щетину, приглаживают длинные взъерошенные волосы, спускаются к плечами, и вот Паучок уже прижимает Барнса к себе, так что тот неосознанно утыкается носом ему в плечо.

— Снова тот сон? — Паркер говорит без осуждения, однако звучит изнеможенно. Баки его не винит. Любой бы устал просыпаться каждую ночь под нечеловеческие вопли и крики о помощи. Кошмары, кажущимися вещими снами или даже реальными осязаемыми видениями — прощальный подарок, заботливо оставленный Гидрой в сознании. Зимнего Солдата больше нет, но остается горькое послевкусие безысходности, что ничего не поменялось.

— В этот раз все по-другому, — тихо выдыхает в шею Паучка, неуверенно приобняв его за талию. — Это было словно… — Баки замолкает. Делиться своими переживаниями никогда не хотелось, потому что кажется, что он может спрятать все глубоко в себе и этого будет достаточно.

— Продолжай, — просит Питер, рассеянно теребя его волосы на макушке.

— Словно этого не было, но оно произойдет. Вроде как дежавю, но с новыми деталями. — Барнс часто моргает, пытаясь избавиться от картинки на обратной стороне век и сфокусироваться на Паучке, который на секунду разрывает объятья, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Баки.

— И все-таки это сон. Помнишь? — ласково проговаривает Питер. В его глазах плещется вселенская усталость, даже какая-то мука, но голос продолжает быть ровным и спокойным. Паркер всеми силами пытается скрыть свое состояние, сделать беспечный вид, чтобы Баки за него не волновался. — Гидра в прошлом. Твои мучения в прошлом. Всего этого не произойдет.

— Я знаю, Пит. — Барнс старается улыбнуться, ведет плечами, как бы сбрасывая с них тяжелую ношу и сонливость. — Иногда у меня получается напомнить себе об этом во сне.

— Это хорошо. У нас есть прогресс. — Паучок довольно улыбается. Баки не нравится эта фраза — она звучит чересчур… неважно. — Прогресс важен. Скоро все останется позади. — Его рука мягко зарывается в волосы Барнса, и он улыбается. Против воли Баки улыбается в ответ. — Принести воды?

— Давай лучше спать дальше, Паучок. — Барнс не говорит о том, что спать ему совсем не хочется, а вот самому Питеру это сделать просто необходимо.

Он снова откидывается на подушку, теплую, мокрую то ли от слез, то ли от пота. Питер проворно подныривает в кольцо его рук и прижимается к груди. Где-то за горизонтом неторопливо начинает подниматься солнце, а Баки почему-то задумывается о том, что его собственное солнышко греет гораздо лучше, потому что успокаивает не только тело, но и сердце. Частое дыхание замедляется, сердцебиение приходит в норму — Барнс прислушивается к размеренному дыханию Паучка, и глаза слипаются сами. Глупо, но Паркер каким-то образом спасает его от Гидры. Маленький светлый Паучок против темной зловещей организации, чьи щупальца проникли почти повсюду, даже в сны Барнса.

— Спи, Баки Барнс, — слышится теплый голос Питера, прежде чем Джеймс окончательно проваливается в сон.

**16.12.23. 9:30**

Серые, серые будни. Дерьмовый привкус мятной пасты после пробуждения и умывания. Баки смотрит в зеркало, и иногда ему кажется, что Зимний Солдат все же победил, вытолкнул из себя того беспечного Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса сороковых годов, полностью занял его место. Унылость каждого нового дня, минимализм квартиры, в которой содержится только самое необходимое — война до сих пор не ушла, и только Питер Паркер помогает держаться на плаву.

Баки не знает, как это получилось. Просто в какой-то момент вежливое общение и интерес Питера к рассказам Барнса о своем прошлом переросли в нечто большее. Паучок вносит в его черно-белую жизнь красные и синие тона, как это делал Стив, до того как женился на Пегги, которую принес в наш мир из прошлого, и Джеймсу это правда необходимо. Поддержка любимого человека, которым теперь стал озорной веселый Питер, заставляющий его полупустую картину смешными горшками с растениями, готовящий завтра по утрам и сдерживающий его ночные кошмары, дала новый смысл жизни. Как говорили когда-то давно, «Make love, not war».

Питер клянется, что ему несложно. Баки хочется ему верить. Быть обузой для Паучка совсем нет желания… но как же приятно получать от него по утрам яичницу в форме забавного лица, чьи глаза заменяет колбаса, и чувствовать его руки на своих плечах.

А еще были Мстители. Пусть с ними и ассоциируется война, смерть после Щелчка Таноса, но «воевать» плечом к плечу гораздо легче. И Питер, опять-таки, всегда рядом…

**16.12.23. 10:25**

— Земо? — изумляется Старк, скрестив руки на груди. — Я… думал, в Ваканде с ним давно разобрались.

— К сожалению, Эверетт его проворонил. Не удалось установить как. — Фьюри опирается руками на стол, обводя тяжелым взглядом каждого Мстителя. — Барон сотрудничает с остатками Гидры. Именно остатками, потому что, будь это целая Гидра, мы бы не нашли ее следы так просто.

Баки вздрагивает. Рука Питера тут же успокаивающе сжимает его ладонь, а теплый взгляд немного приводит в чувства, однако воспоминания о кошмарах вызывают тупую ноющую боль в грудной клетке.

— Земо и Гидра. Какой ужас. — Роджерс прикрывает лицо рукой, с какой-то жалостью тоже взглянув на Барнса. — Это никогда не закончится. Мне… так жаль, что не удалось остановить их обоих, хотя я должен был…

— Сейчас у нас есть возможность это сделать, — медленно протягивает Наташа. Иногда Баки не понимает, как ей удается оставаться такой хладнокровной, тогда как у него самого начинают сдавать нервы. — Теперь у нас есть Ванда, Сэм, Вижн, да и команда не собирается ссориться из-за Заковианского договора. — В сторону Старка летит суровый взгляд, и он отвечает тем же. — Мы справимся.

— Прекрасный настрой это хорошо, но пора прекратить чесать языками и взяться за дело. — Николас остается непреклонным. — Вся информация об остатках Гидры здесь. — На стол шлепается массивная папка. — ЩИТа давно нет, но если понадобится моя помощь — зовите.

— Бак, ты как? — тихо осведомляется Питер, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Барнса. Такой жест всегда действует очень успокаивающе. — Уверен, что хочешь в этом учавствовать?

— Я… не знаю, — признается Джеймс, нахмурившись и качая головой. — Нет. Я должен. Я должен увидеть конец Гидры своими глазами.

— Побороть свой страх? Это похвально, Барнс, — появившийся рядом Тони вручает папку Паучку и немного высокомерно смотрит на Баки, — но тебе лучше переждать здесь. Нам лишние проблемы ни к чему.

Джеймс даже не удивляется такой фразе. Карие глаза Старка изучающе смотрят прямо в душу. Он никогда не любил Барнса, пусть и простил ему родителей. Кто знает, может, дело в Паучке?

— Я пойду, Старк, — твердо заявляет, принимая папку от Питера и бегло всматриваясь в написанное в ней. — Проблем не будет.

— Вольно, Солдат, — с сарказмом фыркает Старк, отсалютовав ему в военной манере, а потом засунув руки в карманы и присоединяясь к увлеченно обсуждающим проблему Мстителям.

**16.12.23. 11:11**

Баки не покидает чувство, что все происходящее неправильно. Земо слишком умен, чтобы вот так вот бездарно спалиться и быть замеченным ЩИТом. В прошлом Земо рассорил Мстителей с помощью одной только книжки (и не без Зимнего Солдата, разумеется), так неужели несколько лет в плену Ваканды на него так повлияли? Барнс не знает. Зато Старк считает, что это его хитроумная ловушка — мол, он специально заманивает Джеймса в свои сети, чтобы потом вновь вызвать в нем Зимнего Солдата каким-то образом. Наташа неохотно его поддерживает. Стив, как и Питер, горячо отрицают это — верят, что Баки ничего не угрожает. Остальные молчат.

Тони подбрасывает всех до Квивленда, а потом вместе с Наташей, которая изначально хотела присоединиться к Стиву и Барнсу, и Сэмом отправляется изучать останки одного Хэликэррьера ЩИТа. Кто знает, зачем он понадобился Барону, но следов он там оставил немало. Баки, Ванда, Питер и Стив же изучают дома в этом маленьком городочке. Где-то здесь была квартира Карпова — человека, который долгое время курировал Зимнего Солдата и который отдал приказ убить Старков… Сегодняшняя дата неиронично напоминает об этом событии, и Баки крепко стискивает зубы, стараясь упрятать лишние сантименты подальше, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе. Нужно найти квартиру Карпова, возможно, Земо сейчас там, возможно, она даст какой-то намек на Гидру, ведь Фьюри засек следы, ведущие к ней, буквально сегодня…

Автомат немного тяготит руку, когда Баки выламывает хлипкую дверь ногой, обходит весь дом, но потом машет другим героям рукой. Пусто. Этот район давно пустеет после тщательных обысков ЩИТа, но в каком-то их этих шатких зданий все же может быть зацепка. На секунду Барнс переводит дух, наблюдая за Алой Ведьмой, зависшей в воздухе и быстро осматривающей все здания с помощью своей магии, а потом движется к следующему домику, точно так же выламывая дверь.

Помещение выглядит иначе сразу — это видно невооруженным глазом. Без колебаний Джеймс прикладывает руку к уху, проговаривая «я что-то нашел» и получая в ответ от Питера «никуда не уходи, скоро буду». Медленно, осторожно, неторопливо и очень тихо делает несколько шагов вперед — даже не дышит, будто один вдох может спугнуть потенциального преступника. Перед глазами предстают невыключенные компьютеры — кто-то покидал это место в спешке, возможно, даже еще находится здесь. Баки резко крутится назад, наведя автомат на пустоту. Чисто. Но лишняя подозрительность не помешает… Снова сообщив о своих действиях в микрофон, Барнс осторожно подходит к мониторам, но не прикасается к ним — с техникой у него все еще иногда возникают проблемы. Внимательный взгляд пытается прочитать информацию на русском, написанную на экране, но Джеймсу не удается успеть понять язык, потому что его глаза расширяются от представшей картины.

Автомат чуть ли не выпадает из рук. Баки моргает, будто бы пытаясь избавиться от этой картины, но мониторы все еще показывают Базу Мстителей. Комната Старка. Комната Питера. Комната Стива, Наташи и Ванды. Спальня Брюса Беннера, Клинта, Роуди. Комната самого Барнса, в которой они с Питером иногда спят… Осознание, что камеры поставлены буквально в каждом уголке Базы Мстителей накатывает почти сразу, а затем следует короткая яркая мысль, вынуждающая пошатнуться.

_«Как они там оказались?»_

Русские буквы наконец-то складываются в слова.

****

**16.12.23. 12:00**

— Бак. Бак, пожалуйста! — Питер, не выдержав, вырастает перед Барнсом, впечатав свои ладони в его грудь и качая головой. — Объясни, что происходит, что ты там нашел?

— Вы сейчас все узнаете, — хмуро произносит Баки, попытавшись улыбнуться. — Просто следуй моим указаниям.

— Это просто смешно, — слышится вдали голос Старка. Он сидит на диване, в обычной манере скрестив руки на груди. — В чем смысл собрать всех Мстителей здесь?

— Я понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Меня выдернули из семьи, Беннера вообще сняли с пар в университете, даже Роудса отпросили… что за экстренный общий сбор?

Баки, убедившись, что все-все Мстители сидят в гостиной, плотно закрывает дверь на ключ и поворачивается к ним. Ванда смотрит на него с беспокойством, напряжением, а все остальные — с непониманием.

— Если при вас есть оружие, сложите его на стол, — глухо чеканит Барнс, указав на стол в середине комнаты. — Сейчас.

— Что за штуки? — Тони уже не смеется. — Нам даже не сказали, зачем мы здесь, а теперь просят сдать оружие? Барнс, ты в своем уме?

— Я устала соглашаться со Старком сегодня, — медленно протягивает Романофф, недовольно взглянув на Бартона, который безразлично кладет свой лук на стол. Сокол вслед за ним кладет туда свой пистолет. — Джеймс, объяснись. Мы имеем право знать.

Баки глубоко вздыхает. Как поступить лучше?

****

**16.12.23. 12:10**

— Я же говорил, — Старк закатывает глаза, — говорил, что Земо опять использует Барнса, чтобы рассорить всех нас. Это бред, — он качает головой, — бред собачий. Никто из Мстителей не может работать на Гидру.

— Тони, помимо камер там была надпись на русском, — как заевшая пластинка, повторяет Баки уже в сотый раз за эти десять минут. Взгляд Старка так и говорит «а ты умеешь читать по-русски?» — «Агент Гидра би-заглавная-ай* номер один-шесть-один-два-два-три». Это не может быть совпадением, кто тогда установил те камеры? В них ясно видны все комнаты этой базы.

— В этот раз я соглашусь с Барнсом, — медленно кивает Наташа, кусая губу. — Камеры не мог установить посторонний человек, потому что система защиты Базы Мстителей должна работать исправно, да и мы бы не пропустили какого-то шпиона.

— Получается, кто-то все это время сливал о нас информацию Гидре? — потрясенно выдыхает Брюс, тревожно взглянув на Романофф. — Напомните, Фьюри ведь говорил об «остатках», которые легко уничтожить, да?..

— Не просто «кто-то». — Баки качает головой. В душе — какой-то зимний холод, сковывающий внутренности. — Кто-то из нас. Гидра пустила свои корни не только в ЩИТ, но еще и в Мстителей.

В комнате повисает мертвая тишина.

— Нет. Не может быть. Это все уловка Гидры, чтобы нас поссорить, — вторит Стив мысль Старка, ожидая, что его кто-то поддержит. Никто не откликается. — Эй? Это ведь правда? Мы столько лет работали вместе…

Он замолкает, прикрывая глаза. Никому не хочется в это верить. Никому.

— Я доложил обо всем Фьюри. Он исследует тот дом и пришлет ответ, — тихо произносит Барнс. Питер бросает на его ошарашенный взгляд. — А пока потенциальный предатель не должен выйти из этой комнаты. Сложите все оружие и телефоны на стол, — вновь холодно произносит, делая шаг и аккуратно кладя свою винтовку на гладкую поверхность.

Мстители, все еще шокированные этой информацией, неохотно подчиняются. Баки немного качает головой, и Романофф с кислой улыбкой вытаскивает из длинных берц еще два ножа, заботливо укладывая их рядом с электрошокером и миниатюрным пистолетом, которые положила на стол ранее. Тони снимает часы — чуть медлит, прислонив руку к груди, на которой зацеплен реактор, а потом со вздохом снимает и его. Джеймс продолжает следить за остальными.

****

**16.12.23. 12:15**

— Итак, мы должны выяснить, то из нас агент Гидры? — медленно протягивает Старк, облизнув высохшие губы. Баки нерешительно кивает, прислонившись спиной к двери, будто бы боится, что в ином случае этот самый агент может сбежать.

— Никто не должен покинуть эту комнату, пока мы не узнаем правду. Иначе этот самый агент свяжется с Гидрой, что приведет к максимально опасным последствиям…

— Что ж, пойдем методом от противного. — Тони хлопает в ладоши. Баки поднимает брови — ему кажется, что Старк считает это все какой-то игрой в Мафию, где они, мирные жители, будут расстреливать членов команды по-одному, пока не уничтожат убийцу. — За Паучка и Роуди я ручаюсь. За Вижена тоже. Стив… ну взгляните на Стива, он сражался против Гидры еще в сороковых прошлого столетия.

— Я могу поручиться за Наташу и Сэма, — твердо заявляет Роджерс в свою очередь, нервно поменяв позу на диване. — И за Баки, разумеется.

— Я бы не стал говорить о Барнсе так уж уверенно, Стив. — Старк криво улыбается. — Он ведь работал на Гидру… что если и работает сейчас?

Джеймс выдерживает его проницательный взгляд, но в душе становится горько и тоскливо. _Гидра. Зола. Земо. Брок._ Воспоминания о повторяющихся и различающихся снах ударяют под дых, едва ли не заставляя согнуться пополам. _Что, если это не было сном? Что, если Гидра правда влияет на него, а он не помнит?_ Мысль становится острым ножом, рассекающим грудную клетку. Барнс хмурится, немного пошатывается, пытаясь найти такой нужный в это время внутренний баланс, однако ему кажется, что холодные ладони Зимнего Солдата выталкивают его из себя коротким точным ударом.

— Бак?

Питер вовремя оказывается рядом, хватая его за ладонь. Джеймс с облегчением смотрит на Паучка, аккуратно поглаживающего тыльную сторону его кисти, и его движения отдаются мурашками по всему телу, а вопящее чувство внутри затихает. Глаза Питера широко распахнуты — он явно улавливает ход мыслей Барнса — но тем не менее в них застывает сухая решимость. _Не расскажет. Будет молчать о снах Баки, наплюет на то, что они могут что-то значить._

— Спасибо, — одними губами выговаривает Баки, улыбнувшись, а потом добавляет чуть громче: — Так не пойдет. Я могу ручиться за каждого в этой комнате, потому что знаю всех достаточно хорошо. В этом и смысл. Наше доверие здесь сыграло злую шутку, потому что именно из-за него кто-то из нас служит Гидре.

— Организации нужны были люди в наших рядах, — тихо подхватывает мысль Питер, обводя взглядом остальных. — Гидра могла тщательно кого-то запрограммировать…

— Промыть мозги. Полностью изменить сознание, — безжизненно отзывается Стив, хорошо знакомый со всем этим делом. — Так, что от прежнего человека не останется ничего. Значит, это действительно может быть кто угодно. Мы никому не можем доверять. Даже себе.

До Мстителей только сейчас начинает неумолимо накатывать осознание происходящего.

****

**16.12.23. 12:30**

Мстители рассеялись по всей комнате. Старк, Наташа и Роуди нервно сидят на диване, Ванда, Брюс и Вижен стоят у стены, иногда нервно ходя по комнате, Клинт просто отстраненно лежит, занимая всем своим телом еще один диван, и Сэм, который пытался по началу скинуть его оттуда, теперь напряженно сидит на пуфике, подперев голову рукой. Баки все еще стоит у двери, охраняя ее — отсюда открывается вид на всю комнату, что позволяет смотреть на происходящее как на ладони и контролировать ситуацию. Стив и Питер ошиваются где-то рядом, будто бы недалеко от Барнса они чувствуют себя более комфортно.

Напряжение в воздухе просто невыносимое. Для осознания, что кто-то из друзей, из Мстителей, из людей, с которыми они спасли вселенную, оказался служителем преступной группировки, потребовалось время — и сейчас у них его предостаточно. Злые взгляды постоянно метаются туда-сюда, будто бы члены команды играют в дуэль таким способом, недоверие пропитало весь воздух, сделав его раскаленным, искрящим. Мстители не верят друг другу. Мстители не верят себе. Баки прикрывает глаза, осознавая, что все повторяется — мысль Старка о том, что Земо просто хочет их снова рассорить, воплощается в реальность. Команды нет — есть только разрозненные и натравленные друг на друга люди, боящиеся за свою жизнь. _Игра в Мафию. Мирные жители против одного убийцы. Главное — не допустить жертв._

— Никому нельзя верить, да? — внезапно тихо шепчет Питер, повернувшись к Барнсу. На них тут же устремляются подозрительные взгляды остальных. Баки их не винит — сейчас любое действие может вызвать вопросы, догадки, сомнения…

— Да. Никому. Гидра могла промыть мозг любому.

— Даже мне?

Джеймс не знает, какой смысл и какое выражение Питер вкладывает в эту фразу, поэтому не знает, как ответить. Глаза Паучка смотрят ровно, без осуждения, словно готовы принять любой ответ. Он медлит. Тщательно думает, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Вспоминает кошмары, успокаивающие руки Паучка, его поддержку и нежные поцелуи. _Это не может быть ложью, верно?_ Барнс отказывается в это верить.

— Я не должен, — отвечает он, плотно сжимая губы и запинаясь, — но тебе верю.

Питер буквально расцветает с его слов.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он, притягивая Баки к себе и осторожно обнимая его.

Барнс чувствует себя неловко — они с Паучком обнимаются на глазах у всех Мстителей, которые сидят в такой до невозможности угрюмой обстановке. Еще более странно становится, когда Питер легонько целует его в губы, а потом шепчет на ухо:

— А я не верю, что твои сны с этим связаны. Это только сны, помнишь? — Теплое дыхание щекочет шею, заставляя Барнса на секунду расслабиться. — Я даже уверен в этом. Уверен, что ты непричастен.

Баки криво улыбается. _Два мирных жителя объединяются, чтобы противостоять мафии и следить друг за другом._ Наверное, эта стратегия может как-то им помочь.

— Давайте без этих нежностей на поле боя, — слышится насмешливый голос Старка. Барнс отрывается от Паучка и смеряет его надменным взглядом. Тони сидит на диване, разведя колени и опустив между ними свои сложенные ладони. — Лучше подумаем над тем, есть ли у нас какие-то зацепки. У меня есть пара идей…

— Можем ли мы доверять твоим идеям? — озвучивает мысль Джеймса Стив. — Если ты служишь Гидре, они могут оказаться ложными.

— Бросьте. Я и Гидра? Она моих родителей убила, если помните, — в сторону Баки летит острый как кинжал взгляд. — Что, нет? Для вас это алиби не убедительно? — Старк выглядит чересчур оскорбленным. — В прошлый раз я чуть Барнса не убил, когда узнал, что он к этому причастен, а теперь вы меня…

— Ладно, ты можешь поделиться своими идеями, — смиренно разрешает Роджерс, незаметно делая шаг к Баки. Тот краем глаза отмечает это движение. — Говори.

— Разумом Клинта уже один раз завладевали, и логично было предположить, что в тот момент в нем что-то надломилось, но-о-о, — едва Бартон гневно привстает с дивана, добавляет Старк, — у него есть семья, дети, жена, которых мы хорошо знаем, вряд ли это просто прикрытие. Профессор Халк нашел гармонию со своим альтер-эго, его тоже можно списать со счетов… Роуди есть Роуди. А вот кое-кто из нас не раз был двойным агентом.

— Какого…? — Наташа изумленно уставляется на Тони.

— Сами посудите, — он разводит руками, — не двойной агент, а тройная дрянь. Служила в КГБ, в ЩИТ, который потом оказался Гидрой… Она всегда принимает выигрышную сторону, как самый настоящий агент Гидры, она могла всегда служить ей и присоединиться к ее остаткам, когда она вновь возродилась. Ай-ай! — Тони приходится вскочить на ноги и спрятаться за спиной Беннера, потому что разъяренная шпионка с шипением кидается на него. — Я всего лишь строю предположения!

— Строй предположения о себе! — возмущается Романофф. Баки впервые видит ее такой неуравновешенной. — Я и Гидра? Я не чья-то пешка, вашу мать!

— Ванда тоже работала на Гидру с ее братцем, — продолжает Старк, почувствовав себя в безопасности за спиной Халка. — Что насчет этого факта?

— Гидра убила моего брата! — мгновенно ощетинивается Максимофф. В ее глазах вспыхивают алые искорки. — Клинт может подтвердить все, что я думаю!

— Это правда, — спешит успокоить Ведьму, коротко ей кивнув. — Я привел Ванду в Мстители и могу за нее поручиться.

— Давайте я спрошу у Пятницы, какова вероятность у каждого из нас быть агентом Гидры, — терпеливо выдыхает Старк, расслабившись, когда русская шпионка агрессивно возвращается на диван. — Или вообще попрошу ее посмотреть камеры и…

— Нельзя, — тут же отрезает Барнс. — Нельзя пользоваться никакими средствами связи.

Тони злобно закатывает глаза. Питер грустно вздыхает, качая головой. Они никуда не продвинулись. Прогресса нет.

****

**16.12.23. 13:15**

Колени подгибаются, но Барнс упорно продолжает стоять у двери.

Мстители молчат. Кажется, что любой разговор может выйти боком, потому что это может быть разговор с агентом Гидры.

Ванда сжимает руку молчаливого Вижена. Баки рассеянно смотрит на них. Вижен умер еще при первой битве с Таносом, а потом Старк воссоздал его вновь с помощью Пятницы. Возможно, у него случился короткий экзистенциальный кризис — сложно осознать, что ты одновременно жив и мертв — потому что с тех пор он почти всегда молчит. Очеловечивается, наверное.

— Бак? — шепчет Стив, так же угрюмо стоящий рядом. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Разумеется. — Джеймс старается, чтобы его голос не дрожал. _Стив-Стив-Стив-Стив. Его Стив. Тот, кто был с ним всю жизнь. Может ли все сложиться так, что он служит Гидре? Что он сломался вслед за самим Барнсом?_

— Я не думаю, что в этом замешан ты, — осторожно произносит Роджерс. — Я не верю в это. И… если ты позволишь, я хочу присоединиться в вашу с Питером команду. У меня нет четкого алиби, я признаю, — он натянуто смеется, делая еще один шаг к Барнсу, — но то, что кого-то из нас завербовала Гидра… Это ужасно. Пегги ждет ребенка, Бак, и я думал, что смогу обеспечить ему светлое будущее без войны, но у меня ни черта не вышло.

— Он говорит правду, — внезапно произносит Питер, стоящий по другую сторону от Джеймса. — Стив. Он не врет. Я чувствую это, — Паркер немного смущается, — паучья чуйка, все дела. Стив вряд ли служит Гидре.

Баки понимает, что сейчас поверит еще одному человеку — хотя буквально час назад сказал, что нельзя доверять даже самому себе. Это вносит еще немного дисбаланса в и так полуразрушенную душу. Логика наталкивается на сердце, логика наталкивается на логику — Баки не знает, какая мысль будет более правильной. _Мирный житель не знает, кого заподозрить._

Барнс упорно не понимает, почему сравнивает происходящее с игрой — это был не Старк, а именно он, кто начал проводить параллели. В голове всплывает воспоминание — все Мстители, так же уютно устроившись в гостиной, играют в эту игру, нацепляют маски на лицо, увлеченно спорят о том, кто является «убийцей» и подозревают всех и вся. Тогда мафиями оказались Сэм и Роуди — проницательная Наташа, которая была комиссаром, вскрыла их обоих буквально через три ночи, хотя Уилсон пытался затесаться ей в доверие и притвориться мирным, подозревая Роудса. _«И что это значит?»_ недоумевает Барнс. _«Мне нужно стать комиссаром? Попросить помощи у Романофф? Подозревать Сэма и Роуди? Это никак не помогает».  
_  
Что-то внутри все равно не дает покоя. Будто Баки что-то упускает.

****

**16.12.23. 13:45**

Время идет, и Баки понимает, что сидеть на месте и ждать, пока шпион Гидры сдаст себя сам или Фьюри проверит те компьютеры, бессмысленно.

Нужно пытаться вычислить его. Но как? Слишком мало зацепок, которые могут хоть как-то помочь.

— А твоя паучья чуйка не может вычислить агента Гидры? — криво улыбнувшись, спрашивает Барнс у Питера, который все же решил присесть и облокотиться на стену.

— Нет. Она работает… немного по-другому. — Паучок тоже немного улыбается. — Я чувствую смутное беспокойство, опасность, и сейчас она присутствует почти постоянно.

— Ладно. — Баки смотрит на тихо переговаривающихся Вижена и Ванду. — А твой паучий слух не может уловить их речь?

— Я… могу, но это неправильно! — возмущается Питер. Против воли Джеймс немного смеется — иногда Паучок такой принципиальный. — Что? Мало ли что они там… — Он несколько раз глубоко вздыхает. — Ладно, уговорил. — Он напрягается, прикрывая глаза. Баки с улыбкой смотрит на его подрагивающие ресницы, откровенно любуясь Паркером. — Телекинез. Поверят? Идея. Что? — Питер хмурится. — Я не понимаю.

— У Ванды есть телекинез, — внезапно вспоминает Баки. — Она может проникать в сознания людей. Что, если она просмотрит мозг каждого? Таким образом можно выявить шпиона Гидры.

— А это идея! — соглашается Романофф. Джеймс поднимает на нее удивленный взгляд — все Мстители уставились прямо на него. Приходится прикусить язык, потому что он сказал последнюю фразу чересчур громко. — Все оказалось проще, чем мы думали. Ванда просто просмотрит наш разум и выяснит, у кого там что-то не так.

Ванда выглядит удивленной — она явно не ожидала, что кому-то еще придет в голову такая мысль.

— Не опасно ли это? — осведомляется Сэм, тут же примирительно поднимая руки. — Не поймите меня неправильно, вы сами сказали мне подозревать всех и вся. Вдруг Ванда что-то найдет, но не скажет? Или наоборот, не найдет, но специально переведет стрелки?

— Вообще Сэм прав, — аккуратно подмечает профессор Халк, поправив свои очки. — Хотя идея неплохая.

— В интересах Максимофф найти что-то в наших головах, — холодно протягивает Старк, растирая затекшую шею. — Если ни у кого из нас ничего не окажется, значит, виновна она. Все просто.

— Я не служу Гидре, — одними губами выговаривает Ванда, сжав кулаки. — Именно поэтому готова помочь.

_«Будет ли это иметь смысл?»_ задумывается Баки. _«В любом случае, попробовать стоит»_  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что Сэм и Брюс как-то резво отказались от этой идеи? — шепотом спрашивает Паучок. — То есть… я не хочу никого обвинять… блин, — он кусает губу, — я совсем не хотел сказать, что они убийцы.

— Нам придется кого-то так или иначе подозревать, — резонно замечает Стив. — Не могу сказать, что Сэм прямо уж очень смахивает на агента Гидры, но… О черт, я ведь познакомился с ним прямо перед тем, как начал охоту на Гидру в наше время. — Роджерс потрясенно замолкает. — Нет, это не…

Питер начинает дрожать. Баки не знает, чем это было вызвано, но на всякий случай успокаивающе приобнимает его одной рукой, наблюдая за тем, как Ванда начинает «осмотр» со Старка.

****

**16.12.23. 14:23**

Ванда медленно, но верно осматривает всех Мстителей и сейчас заканчивает с последним — Роуди. Почему-то хмурится, пошатывается, бегло взглянув в сторону, отчего у Барнса невольно возникают вопросы, но потом ровно говорит:

— Ничего.

— Вот ты и попалась, Максимофф, — вкрадчиво произносит Старк, выгнув бровь. В его голове ничего не нашли — последний год он был со Мстителями, в лаборатории, с Пеппер и на всяких светских мероприятиях. — Что ж, получается, дело закрыто?

— Я… я не работаю на Гидру! — злобно сверкает глазами Ванда, мельком взглянув на Вижена.

— Других вариантов у нас нет.

— Может, ты хочешь отвести подозрения от себя? — Ведьма вскакивает на ноги, в ее ладонях вспыхивают алые искры. — Кто знает, может, твой гениальный мозг смог обойти мою магию?

— Ко мне не придерешься, увы, — фальшиво улыбается Старк. Брюсу с Наташей приходится встать между ними, потому что Ванда гневно делает шаг вперед.

Барнс рассеянно вслушивается в их речь, переводит взгляд на стол, где лежит все оружие. Вроде бы ничего не пропало. _«Что с Вандой? Что с Роуди? Эти недомолвки нужно обговорить»._ Короткий план, обсужденный с Питером и Стивом, кажется прекрасным — дабы отвести подозрения, Паучок отправится общаться со Старком, а Стив отвлечет Наташу с Беннером, пока сам Баки попытается разговорить Ванду. _Мирные жители начинают охоту._

Ванда обиженно сидит у стены, вложив свои ладони в руки Вижена, и при виде Барнса устало ведет плечами.

— Если ты сейчас начнешь говорить, что я работаю на Гидру, которая убила Пьетро, я тебя ударю, — без обиняков говорит она, сверкнув красными глазами. Вижен продолжает молчать.

— Я пришел не поэтому, — размеренно начинает Барнс, присаживаясь рядом. — Я видел твою реакцию на Роудса. Остальных ты осматривала спокойно. В чем дело?

Ванда жует щеку изнутри.

— Ничего. Я просто тогда устала, вот немного не сдержала эмоции. Сейчас напряженная ситуация.

— Не ври, — лаконично перебивает ее Джеймс, резко убирая все свои волосы в тугой хвост. — Пожалуйста. Ты вызываешь у меня подозрения и мне бы не хотелось делиться ими со Мстителями, которые считают тебя врагом.

— А ты не считаешь? — усмехается Ванда. — Ты говорил, что никому нельзя доверять. — Она вновь бросает быстрый взгляд на Вижена, подпирает голову рукой и немного сгибает колено. — Хотя я… вроде бы чувствую, что от тебя нет никакой опасности.

Барнс вспоминает свои сны. _Гидра, Земо, Пирс, Брок, Зола… Похоже, он единственный, кто не доверяет себе._

— Стивен как-то показал мне пару приемов, — тихо повествует Ванда, — как направить свою энергию в нужное русло. Я на подсознательном уровне чувствую тревогу или спокойствие, исходящее от других людей. — _«Как Паучок»_ , понимает Барнс, кинув острый взгляд на общающегося со Старком Питера. — С Роуди мне было неспокойно. Я не думаю, что он виновен, потому что не увидела в его воспоминаниях ничего страшного, — спешит добавить она, — просто… неважно. Странно повела себя я на том моменте, когда увидела Джеймса в лаборатории со Старком. Тони тогда чинил Вижена. С ним был Паучок. Я не знала, что Роуди участвовал в создании Вижена, вот и удивилась. — Она немного молчит. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, что не так. Все, что связано с Виженом, — Ванда понижает голос до шепота, — в последнее время меня беспокоит. Он изменился после Таноса.

— Ты ведь не проверяла голову Вижена? — интересуется Барнс, крепко задумавшись.

— Нет, — она хмурится, — уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что он!..

— Не хочу, — слишком поспешно отвечает Баки. _«К сожалению, буду»._

Вижен молча сидит рядом, ухватившись за запястье Максимофф. С ним что-то не так. Но что?

****

**16.12.23. 15:00**

— Я хочу есть. И пить. Дайте мне связаться с Пятницей, закажу нам всем пиццы, — внезапно говорит Старк, хлопнув в ладоши. — Пятни…

— Эй-эй-эй! — Барнс мгновенно оказывается рядом. — Не смей! Никто не будет использовать средства связи!

— Боги, Джеймс, это нужно нам всем, — как-то уже раздраженно заявляет Тони, пытаясь обогнуть его и подойти к столу, — я при тебе могу сказать Пятнице, чтобы заказала нам выпить, вот и все!

— Вдруг это какой-то код? — Если бы у Барнса была в руках винтовка, он бы непременно наставил ее на Старка. Его глаза сужаются.

— О да. То есть Роджерсу, который в лифте говорил «Хайль, Гидра» ты доверяешь, а мне нет?

— Старк, какого..? — Стив появляется рядом, уперев руки в бока. — Я скипетр Локи добывал вообще-то! Как мне нужно было тогда поступить?

— Тони прав, — заявляет Ванда. — Нам нужно есть, выйти в туалет, проветриться, в конце концов, здесь очень душно!

Тони предпринимает еще одну попытку подойти к столу, но Баки его отталкивает, покачав головой. Завязывается короткая борьба, и Паучку приходится вклиниться между ними, чтобы их остановить.

— Хватит! Прошу вас!

— Видишь, Барнс, — едко цедит Старк, поморщившись, — Гидра снова нас всех стравливает благодаря тебе. Ты все еще уверен, что не являешься ее оружием?

— Прекратите оба! — уже возмущается Стив, пытаясь помочь разъединить кинувшегося на Старка Баки и защищающегося миллиардера.

Джеймс отходит обратно к двери и зарывается руками в волосы. Сказывается нервное перенапряжение. Он сейчас едва ли не сорвался. Они ни черта не продвинулись к ответу, который буквально вертится на кончике языка.

****

**16.12.23. 15:10**

После недолгих разборок Мстители решают выбрать наиболее вероятно «невиновного» Мстителя, который купит еду и будет сопровождать героев в ванну. Выбор пал на Клинта. У него была семья, за него точно мог поручиться Фьюри, пусть у Питера возникли некоторые сомнения — во время первой битвы с Таносом он был со своей семьей и именно тогда за него могла взяться Гидра, а Ванда могла его прикрыть… Бартон едва ли не раскланялся такой благосклонности, и теперь ему было поручено наблюдать за столом с оружием. _Мирный житель вскрыл свою карту, и теперь подозреваемых стало меньше._

Фьюри так и не откликается. Баки сидит у двери, рассеянно теребя кудряшки Паучка — это всегда действует о-о-очень успокаивающе, — и думает. Что он видел? Камеры в комнатах Мстителей. _Что там было написано? «Агент би-заглавная ай Гидра». Би-ай? Что это может значить? Би — Баки? Би — Бартон? Ай — железо, Железный Человек? Или это какой-то уровень?_

Баки не знает. Ему кажется, что он даже уже не уверен в том, что он видел, потому что это так сильно не дает покоя. Паучок чувствует это — поэтому покрепче устраивается на его коленях и прислоняется к груди. Барнс чувствует его сердце — гулко и часто бьющееся теплое сердце. На данный момент этого было достаточно. Глаза начинают слипаться.

****

**16.12.23. 15:30**

Приносят пиццу и виски. Мстители едят аккуратно, молча и стараются не касаться друг друга. Будто бы боятся, что кто-то может отравить их еду.

Баки, заметив голодный взгляд Паучка, благодушно отдает ему свой последний кусок, который просто не лезет в горло. Слишком много размышлений, от которых не помогает отвлечься даже робкий поцелуй Питера. _«Причем тут Вижен? Роуди? Правильно ли мы списали Бартона со счетов? Правильно ли изначально списали меня?»_ только и думает Барнс, едва ли ощущая мягкие губы Паучка на своих губах. Тот не настаивает. Понимает. Садится рядом, несколько секунд молчит.

— Ты вообще считаешь все происходящее реальным? — задумчиво спрашивает он. — Вроде прошло несколько часов, а я никак не приму, что кто-то служит Гидре. Все кажется какой-то игрой.

_Игра, игра, игра. Игра в Мафию. Почему в Мафию? Почему не в шахматы? Роуди, Сэм… Сэм?_

— Не помешаю? — прерывает такую нужную мысль голос Наташи. — Пит, Старк тебя там попросил.

Баки дергается, явно не желая отпускать Питера. Романофф слегка улыбается, но Паркер осторожно встает, нерешительно кивнув, и уходит. Наташа присаживается на его место. Некоторое время молчит.

— Ты пялишься на меня последние два часа, — наконец начинает она, не глядя на Барнса. — Учитывая то, что в твоем вкусе кудрявые паучки… а нет, погоди, я подхожу под это описание… ладно, в общем, предлагаю высказать свои претензии ко мне прямо сейчас.

— Я смотрю не на тебя, а на твои руки. — Джеймс тяжело смеется. — Ты не сняла все оружие. Укус Черной Вдовы, верно? — Он машет в сторону запястий Наташи, на которых немного поблескивают браслеты. — Думала, никто не заметит?

— Это просто для самообороны, — отвечает Нат, капитулируя. — Не люблю чувствовать себя беззащитной. Гидра где-то здесь, рядом. Иногда мне кажется, она никогда не исчезнет. Отрубишь одну голову, вырастут две… Девиз, который никогда ее еще не подводил. — Она снова замолкает. — Ты видел надпись на русском. Не отвечай, это не вопрос, — машет рукой, — и не говори, что мне нельзя доверять. Я бы тоже себе не доверяла. Просто хочу уточнить… Би-Ай? Тебе не показалось это странным? — Вот теперь Романофф целиком разворачивается к Барнсу, заглядывая в его глаза. — Почему английские буквы стоят рядом с русскими?

— Я не знаю.

— Бак, ты уверен в том, что прочитал там все правильно?

Джеймс поджимает губы. Не уверен. Ни черта не уверен. Потому что устал подозревать всех и вся.

_«Почему Гидра оставила все так просто, даже не выключила мониторы? Оставила очевидную надпись на русском? Из Мстителей только он и Наташа его понимают…»_

Баки поднимает взгляд. Суровое холодное выражение лица Романофф тут же становится мягким и вдумчивым.

****

**16.12.23. 16:13**

— Когда мы разберемся со всем этим, хочу уехать, — хнычет Паркер, потирая виски. — Не могу уже здесь находиться, хотя всегда мечтал проводить здесь подольше времени. Ну, то есть со Мстителями.

— Я понимаю. — Баки никогда не умел успокаивать людей, и это все, что он может сказать в данный момент. — Мы можем ускорить процесс, если ты попытаешься поговорить с Виженом или Вандой. Пожалуйста, Питер. Нужно их разговорить.

— Ты им веришь? — Паркер глубоко вздыхает. — Я уже запутался, кого ты подозреваешь.

_«Я тоже»_ честно хочет сказать Баки. Все время кажется, будто правильная мысль вот-вот озарит его голову, но она лишь глубже и глубже опускается на дно водоворота сомнений.

Джеймс устало смотрит, как Паучок нерешительно подходит к Ванде и Вижену, потом бросает быстрый взгляд на Роуди и Сэма. Максимофф хмурилась, когда посмотрела в голову Роддса… А Сэм? О нем была какая-то мысль, которую Баки вот-вот хотел озвучить…

В следующий момент происходит что-то странное. Вижен качается, вскакивает на ноги, трясется всем телом, а Паучок изумленно шарахается от него в сторону.

— Дестабилизация. Дестабилизация, — чеканит андроид не своим голосом, а потом плашмя падает на пол.

Начинается суматоха. Ванда с ужасным криком бросается на колени рядом с Виженом, кто-то подбегает ближе, Питер наоборот быстро отбегает назад, Сэм и Беннер ошарашенно остаются стоять на месте. Барнс, недолго думая, рвется к Паркеру, хватает его за плечи и встряхивает.

— Что ты сделал?

— Я… я… — Паучок качает головой, несколько раз моргает. В его глазах появляются слезы. — Ничего! Я просто… начал спрашивать о том, почему он такой… такой молчаливый! — Питер глубоко вздыхает. — Я не знаю, что это… Боги, я не хотел…

Баки машинально притягивает его к себе, успокаивая, и Паркер утыкается носом в его плечо, всхлипнув и мелко подрагивая. В голове Джеймса происходит какая-то сумятица; глаза отыскивают почти плачущую Максимофф и Старка, убежденно доказывающего, что Вижену можно помочь, цепляются за сдвинувшегося с места Уилсона, останавливаются на столе, сужаются.

Что-то пропало. Какой-то вещи не хватает.

— Бак, что с ним? Почему он так?.. — Питер обвивает его своими руками, нервно выдыхая. — Я правда не хотел…

— Ты не виноват, — твердо заявляет Барнс. — Это я тебя туда послал, это могло случиться с каждым…

_Первый мирный житель оказывается убитым. Только кем?_

****

**16.12.23. 16:40**

— Эй, Барнс, я устал тут находиться. — Уилсон внезапно подходит ближе. Баки как-то удивленно смотрит на него. — У тебя точно нет идей, кто из нас может служить Гидре?

Мельком Джеймс смотрит на Вижена. Тони быстро привел его в порядок, но сказал, что ему нужно перезагрузиться, поэтому он сейчас сидит, не шевелясь, как истукан, смотрит в одну точку. Максимофф и успокаивающий ее Клинт устроились рядом.

— Что ты помнишь? — не дождавшись ответа, продолжает Сэм. — Дружище, постарайся поточнее…

— Помню камеры, — внезапно выдает Джеймс, взглянув на него. Изначально он не хотел ничего рассказывать своему приятелю, но идея внезапно ставит все мысли в логическом порядке. — Они были в каждой комнате Мстителей… _кроме твоей._

Баки затаивает дыхание. _Почему он вспомнил об этой детали только сейчас?_ Лицо Сэма вытягивается.

— В смысле? — Он хмурится. — А почему в моей их не было?

— Это у тебя нужно уточнить.

— В комнате Сэма не было камер? — Старк очень кстати оказывается рядом. — Интересно… я бы даже сказал, подозрительно.

— Так, стоп, что? — Уилсон делает пару шагов назад, поднимая руки. — Вы шутите? Я понятия не имею, почему там не было камер.

— Я познакомился с тобой ровно перед тем, как начать охотиться на Гидру, — медленно протягивает Стив, когда мужчина смотрит на него, ища поддержку. — Ты всегда знал о моих планах.

— Вы в своем уме? — искренне недоумевает Сэм, всплеснув руками, когда Мстители начинают наступать на него. — Барнс, какого хрена? Я думал, мы друзья!

— Я тоже так думал, — тихо выдыхает Баки, отстраненно уставившись на потрясенного Уилсона. — А ведь когда что-то случилось с Виженом, ты стоял в стороне…

— Я требую адвоката, — осознав, что герои не шутят, скрещивает руки на груди Сэм. — Это какая-то ошибка.

— Увы, в нашем деле никаких ошибок нет, — доносится вкрадчивый низкий голос.

Баки оборачивается. Фьюри стоит в дверях, высокомерно глядя на Мстителей, зажавших Сокола в противоположный угол. Взгляд чуть дольше задерживается на Барнсе, выражая благодарность, а потом вновь возвращается к Уилсону.

— Прежде чем мистер Барнс запер вас здесь, он связался со мной и попросил проверить то место. Комнаты Сокола действительно не было на камерах, которые были показаны на мониторах Гидры. Земо слишком торопился и не успел все убрать. — Николас подходит чуть ближе, многозначительно кашлянув и не теряя суровый вид. — Знаете, что там было еще? Под системным блоком компьютера мы нашли папку с заголовком «Райли».

Сэм дергается.

— Да-да, тот самый Райли, твой бывший напарник, — продолжает Фьюри. — Который погиб на одном из заданий… вернее, чья смерть была подстроена Гидрой. В прочем, ты об этом давно знаешь, верно?

Уилсон мотает головой, прикрыв глаза.

— Это ошибка.

— Врать до конца — правильное решение. Но не со мной. — Николас становится еще более хмурым. — Я арестовываю тебя, Уилсон. Все, что ты скажешь, не будет принято к сведению, потому что шпионов Гидры слушать не положено.

Фьюри достает наручники, и Сэм внезапно срывается — мощным прыжком оказывается за спиной Паучка и бежит к двери, но встрепенувшаяся Ванда взмахивает руками, и его тело охватывается алым пламенем. Уилсон хрипит, пытаясь сопротивляться, но Старк и Фьюри его быстро скручивают, подводя к выходу.

— Барнс, черт возьми, это ошибка! Баки! — Сэм умоляюще смотрит на ничего не говорящего Джеймса. — Дружище, мы ведь столько с тобой пережили! Прошу, Бак! Стив! Вы не можете…

— Переживешь еще больше, если быстро выдашь нам местоположение Барона Земо, — жестко затыкает его Фьюри, выталкивая за дверь.

В помещении воцаряется тишина. Баки смотрит на выход, понимая, что все кончилось… но осознавая, что облегчение почему-то не накатило. Словно что-то все равно не так… может, это просто чувство жалости к Уилсону? Они ведь правда давно общались, и поверить в его предательство так трудно…

— Подождите! — несмело окликает Джеймс остальных Мстителей, которые тянутся к выходу. — Эй! Вдруг мы ошиблись? Может, останемся здесь, пока не выясним все остальное…

Никто не реагирует на его слова — герои слишком долго находились в этом помещении, поэтому сразу выбегают из него как можно скорее. Ванда поддерживает Вижена с помощью своей магии, профессор Халк, протирая очки, в развалочку покидает гостиную, Клинт и Старк помогают Фьюри увести Уислона…

— Прости, Бак, — Стив хлопает его по плечу, устало улыбнувшись. — Нам всем хочется, чтобы это закончилось. Пегги ждет меня, я побегу… — Он порывисто выдыхает. — Я не могу поверить, что это Сэм. Надеюсь, Николас со всем разберется.

Барнс не отвечает, когда Роджерс покидает помещение вслед за остальными. Рассеянно обнимает Паучка, который облегченно прижимается к Баки всем телом и шепчет что-то радостным голосом, потом, когда Питер выскакивает за дверь, смотрит на стол, на котором лежит уже только его собственная винтовка — все Мстители разобрали свои оружия. Автомат снова тяготит руку, когда Барнс последним покидает комнату, немного помедлив.

Все закончилось. _Да?_

Что-то не вяжется. Что-то вылезает из общей картины.

— Барнс? — На плечо ложится тяжелая рука. Баки оборачивается и встречается взглядом с веселым Старком, который как-то слишком развязно притягивает его к себе, приобнимая за плечи. — Слушай, хочу извиниться за то, что было в гостиной. Нервы сдавали у всех нас, да? Особенно у Вижена. — Он смеется. Джеймс не понимает, почему. — Хвала небесам, все кончилось.

— Не в обиде, — осторожно протягивает Баки. В голове что-то щелкает.

— Вопрос бестактный, но кого ты подозревал? Ты знал, что это был Уилсон, и молчал все это время? — Тони подталкивает его вперед, отпуская. _С чего такой интерес?_ — Или до тебя спустя полдня дошел тот факт с камерами?

— У меня до сих пор вопросы. — Баки неторопливо идет перед Старком. По позвоночнику почему-то пробегают мурашки.

— Какие? В прочем, неважно. Фьюри на все ответит. — Тони легонько насвистывает себе что-то под нос.

— Я подозревал тебя. — Барнс останавливается. Старк присвистывает еще громче, хмыкнув. — Изначально ты был первым, кто начал отрицать существование Гидры, — поясняет Баки, ведя плечами. Ладонь, сжимающая винтовку, так некстати потеет. — На компьютере была на русском. Агент би-ай Гидры. Наташа, которая хорошо знакома с этим языком, хотела пойти с нами, но ты забрал ее с собой. Боялся, что она разберет, что там написано. Ты был удивлен, когда оказалось, что я понял, разобрал надпись, потому что ты не подумал о моих знаниях русского.

— Вау, — Старк смеется как-то натянуто. — Ты прям Шерлок Холмс. Признаю, я правда не знал, что ты знаешь русский, но…

— Потом ты начал активно продвигать теорию, что я — оружие Гидры. Говорить, что агента не существует, что это просто такой способ нас рассорить. Но в то же время ссорил нас только ты, Старк. — Баки не замечает, как насвистывание сзади прекращается. — Ты строил теории, обвинял Наташу, Ванду. Пытался внушить им подозрения, чтобы, когда я вспомню о Сэме, Мстители были измотаны и готовы поверить во что угодно. А еще Ванда вздрогнула, когда увидела в голове Роуди тебя и Питера, чинящих Вижена. Паучок пытался его разговорить, но ему не удалось. Вижен сразу сломался… наверное, изначально был настроен на то, чтобы дестабилизироваться, когда кто-то спросит компромитирующую тебя информацию. Или ты его быстро заткнул.

— Надо же…

— Все началось с камер. Я посмотрел на камеры, который висят в гостиной. Ты их повесил еще давно, потому что ты отвечаешь за безопасность Базы Мстителей. А Гидра не вешала новые. У них построен канал, который идет от тех же самых камер. Картина на мониторах транслировалась с них, — Барнс указывает на камеру в верхнем углу коридора. — А кто мог перенять канал с них для Гидры? Только ты, Старк.

Баки немного молчит, сжимая в руках автомат. Зловещая тишина нагнетает.

— Последней каплей стал реактор. Да-да, твой реактор, который пропал со стола, когда сломался Вижен. Ты забрал его, думая, что я не замечу. Заметил. — Джеймс наклоняет голову, всматриваясь в камеру. — Единственное, что я не пойму — мотив. Ты так яростно говорил, что Гидра убила твоих родителей моими руками, так неужели это теперь не имеет значения? Что поменялось?

Баки разворачивается к Старку и мгновенно вскидывает винтовку, целясь прямо в его голову, потому что Тони стоит, облаченный в новый Марк, и наставляет на него ладонь с готовыми активироваться репульсорами.

Броня нового костюма голубая и белая. Баки еще не разу не видел его таким — холодным, собранным, жестким.

— Врать до конца — правильное решение. Но не мой вариант. — Старк усмехается, качает головой и ровно смотрит на Барнса, продолжая целиться в него железной перчаткой. Джеймс практически не дышит, готовый выстрелить в любой момент. В душе что-то надрывается — кажется, в этот раз он точно не ошибается. _Мафия подставила мирного жителя._ — Мотив? Мотив, о котором ты говорил с самого начала — Гидра умеет промывать мозги людям. — Создается ощущение, будто бы Тони забавляется ситуацией. — После Сибири и той драки я пришел к Земо требовать ответа, а потом мы поговорили. Разбитым и подавленным человеком, пусть и гением, легко манипулировать.

— Если ты осознаешь всю ситуацию, зачем ты это тогда делаешь? Зачем ты мне сейчас об этом говоришь? — сквозь плотно сжатые губы спрашивает Барнс. Напряженная обстановка действует на нервы. _Нужно что-то сделать. Тянуть время? Ждать, что кто-то придет? Попытаться отговорить Старка?_

— Гидра была… несовершенной, — Старк упорно игнорирует его вопросы, продолжая свой какой-то странный, будто бы запрограммированный диалог, — она убивала потенциальные угрозы, вместо того чтобы склонить на свою сторону. Моих родителей она убила. Меня не стала. Меня использовала, как очень ценный актив. — Он хрипло смеется. — От того Тони Старка очень быстро ничего не осталось. Я стал другим, новым, обновленным… Совершенным Железным Человеком. Я помог Гидре. Гидра помогла мне.

— Тони, опусти руку, иначе мне придется выстрелить. — Барнс старается, чтобы в его голосе не было слышно страха. — Я не хочу убивать тебя, но мне придется.

— Ты не убьешь. — Старк легко пожимает плечами даже в железном костюме. — Не успеешь. Я обездвижу и усыплю тебя раньше. Убил бы тебя, но Гидра слишком давно работает над тобой, чтобы терять. Особенно после такого успеха — да, Земо облажался, но твои дедуктивные способности…

— О чем ты говоришь? Что значит «давно работает»?

— Бак?

Барнс не поворачивает голову, но все тело сковывается, когда он узнает голос Питера. Шаги Паучка слышатся сзади, чуть левее, и вот он останавливается рядом с Баки, вздрогнув.

— Что вы… Что происходит? — Питер выглядит потерянным. — Что вы тут устроили?

— Питер, немедленно встань за мной, — цедит одними губами Барнс, резко перехватив винтовку поудобнее и наблюдая за хищным выражением лица Старка. — Живо, Питер, он не тот, за кого себя выдает!

— В смысле? — Паучок именно сейчас ведет себя непроходимо тупо, оставаясь на месте. — Что это значит?

— Питер, просто встань за мной, — почти рычит Баки, попытавшись сделать шаг вперед, чтобы загородить Паркера собой, но тот как назло встает прямо между ними, удивленно поднимая брови. Одна мысль о том, что Старк может его убить, вызывает боль.

— Я не понимаю.

— Питер, отойди от него, он служит Гидре, он предатель, он агент! — «Агент ай-би» почему-то всплывает в голове, когда он вновь смотрит на безмятежного Старка, все еще держащего руку на готове.

Что-то резко щелкает в голове — яркое, точное и быстрое осознание бьет под дых, так что рука с винтовкой едва ли не опускается вниз.

— Ты же уже понял, что я не отойду, не так ли? — спрашивает Паучок не своим голосом.

Барнс переводит дуло на него — он никогда не думал, что ему придется это сделать. Питер смотрит в упор, ровно, бесчувственно, бесстрастно, преспокойно и флегматично, отчего все его некогда доброе лицо становится злым, жестоким. _«Почему английские буквы стоят рядом с английскими? Бак, ты уверен в том, что прочитал там все правильно?»_ проносятся в голове слова Наташи.

— Не агент би-ай Гидра, — пораженно произносит Барнс. — А агентЫ.

— Тебе не следовало раскрываться, малыш, — Старк хлопает Питера по плечу, покачав головой. — Ну и что мы теперь с ним будем делать?

Руки Джеймса трясутся, грозясь выронить оружие. _«Это неправда. Это не может быть правдой!»_ вопит сердце, распадаясь на миллионы осколков. _Мафий всегда было двое. Мафии всегда разделяются, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Одна мафия всегда втирается в доверие мирным жителям, как это когда-то делал Сэм._ Теперь все встает на свои места — и пугающая, поражающая картина выбивает последнюю почву из-под ног.

— Это неправда. Это сон, — неосознанно произносит вслух, пытаясь наладить дыхание и беспомощно смотря на Паучка, равнодушно уставившегося на него в ответ. Его солнышко, его спасение от кошмаров не может стать еще одним из них.

— Прости, Барнс. — Питер пожимает плечами, точно копируя манеру Старка. — Ничего личного. Просто приказ Гидры.

— Заканчивай с ним, — закатывает глаза Старк.

Баки отчаянно спускает курок, но крепкая паутина, выпущенная Паучком, выбивает оружие из его рук до того, как он выстрелит. Барнс даже как-то не сопротивляется тому, что сейчас происходит — понимает, что проиграл давным-давно, в тот момент, когда начала встречаться с Питером Паркером, агентом Гидры. _«Наверное, поэтому он со мной и встречался»_ отстраненно думает Джеймс, когда Паучок легко валит его на пол, делая подсечку и впечатывая в холодную плиту. _«И это Старк его заманил во все это…»_

Становится все равно и индиффирентно еще до того момента, когда Питер вырубает его одним точным ударом. Баки проваливается в темноту, и сейчас кажется, что лучше навсегда укрыться в ней, чем существовать в этой жестокой холодной реальности.

****

17.12.23. 04:20

Баки вскакивает на постели с громким стоном, едва ли не поднимаясь на ноги сразу. Голова гудит, кружится, все тело шатается, а перед глазами пляшут тени и огни, сливающиеся в одинаковые неясные пятна, когда Питер включает свет и, протерев глаза, встает вслед за ним.

— Что… — Джеймс моргает, осматриваясь с каким-то диким выражением лица. Распущенные волосы мешают видеть, но лицо Паркера четко предстает перед ним, когда Паучок берет его лицо в ладони, из-за чего Барнс тут же шарахается назад. — Где я? Куда ты меня привел?

— Эй-эй! — возмущенно вопит Паркер, когда, попытавшись подойти ближе, он едва ли не получается мощный хук справа. — Ты чего? Спокойно, спокойно! — Он поднимает руки, когда Барнс снова замахивается. — Это я, я!

Немного успокоившись и остыв, Джеймс озирается по сторонам. Его спальня, такая знакомая спальня, сонный Паучок в одних пижамных штанах, сам Баки в простой майке и каких-то шортах… _Почему он здесь? Он ведь только что был на Базе Мстителей, стоял напротив Паучка и Старка, служащих Гидре…_

— Опять тот сон? — озвучивает его мысли Питер, осторожно делая шаг вперед. Баки вздрагивает, отступая и упираясь лопатками в стену. _Это не сон. Это не мог быть сон. Это все было слишком реально._ — Бак? Посмотри на меня, — просит Паучок, неумолимо подходя ближе. В этот раз, когда он берет лицо Барнса в свои ладони, он не отстраняется. — Ты как? Что тебе снилось?

Большие пальцы Паркера оглаживают его щеки, нежно массируя грубую кожу, а карие глаза смотрят доверчиво… влюбленно и устало. Джеймс вспоминает, как эти же глаза смотрели высокомерно, убийственно, остро. _Это не было сном? Или было?_

— Я не понимаю, — он хмурится, мотает головой. — Это все было слишком реально. Это не было сном! — Он хочет грубо высвободиться из объятий Паучка, но почему-то не может. — Это же не было сном? — как-то жалобно спрашивает он, покорно обнимая Паучка в ответ, когда тот со вздохом поднимается на носочки и кладет свою голову ему на плечо.

— Что тебе снилось? — вместо ответа спрашивает Питер, зарываясь пальцами в его длинные волосы и по-родному оттягивая их назад.

— Гидра, — без промедления отвечает Барнс. — Кто-то из Мстителей служил ей. Мы должны были понять кто… Это был Тони. И ты. — Он разрывает объятья, до боли всматриваясь в лицо Паучка. — Ты был агентом Гидры.

Питер хихикает.

— Вот это фантазии. То есть… я имел в виду, это ужасно, — он становится серьезным, — новый сон и такой страшный…

— Ты спасал меня от Гидры каждую ночь, а я тебя тогда не спас, — тихо произносит Барнс, прикрывая глаза. Неуверенность в реальности происходящего постепенно отходит на второй план. Руки Питера, его пальцы, его полуголое тело, его глаза — это точно реально, это есть сейчас и было с ним всегда.

— Но это сон, — произносит Паркер свою обычную фразу, тепло улыбнувшись. — Сон, немного сбивший твой прогресс, но все-таки сон.

— Да, — выдыхает Баки, немного расслабившись. — Боги, это всего лишь сон. — Облегчение мощной волной затапливает сознание.

— Правильно. — Губы Паучка накрывают губы Барнса легким поцелуем. Они большие, немного соленые, но очень мягкие, и вместе с ними приходит сонливая усталость. — Всего лишь сон, — произносит Питер, отрываясь от него, но все еще прижимаясь всем телом. — Тебе принести воды или чего-то поесть?

— Давай спать, — в привычной манере смеется Баки, впервые точно ощущая желание заснуть.

Они еще немного лежат с выключенным светом, целуясь и устраиваясь в объятьях друг друга. Барнс молится, чтобы эта реальность никогда не заканчивалась и чтобы сны казались чуть менее реалистичными, а Питер спокойно лежит рядом, вновь спасая его от Гидры, кошмаров, всего самого плохого… Так правильно. Так тепло. Так, как и должно быть.

Когда Баки счастливо засыпает, Паркер привстает на локте, внимательно рассматривая его лицо.

— Спи, Баки Барнс, — наконец произносит он как-то резко, не своим голосом, безумно улыбнувшись.

_Город засыпает. Просыпается Мафия._

~~Баки Барнс~~ Зимний Солдат ~~больше~~ еще ~~не~~ проснется (?)


End file.
